Diaries
by Silver Sailor Ganymede
Summary: Extracts from the diaries of Romeo, Juliet, Tybalt and Lord Capulet. A piece of work done originally for English class.
1. Romeo

Disclaimer: I do not own Shakespeare's 'Romeo and Juliet'.

_**(A.N: This was a piece of coursework I did for English class. Please tell me if I made any mistakes with the middle-English I used.)**_

Diaries  
By Silver Sailor Ganymede

One: Romeo

The fates have indeed blessed me upon this night. why, had anyone told me of what would occur, even upon this very morn, I would have thought him a princox who knew not of what he said. However, it has occurred, this thing which I would not think to have come even from the mind of one such as Mercutio.

On this morn I felt as though mine heart had, in truth, ceased to beat; for it was as though blind cupid hath struck me, but she, my intended love, had the wit of Diane and thus avoided it. Yes, my love had Diane's wit, Diane's beauty, Diane's coldness and the aloofness and inconstancy of the Moon. Indeed it seemed that it was not so much my unrequited love as the Moon itself that caused my household to worry for me. They were concerned for my health as I paced in the fathomless darkness as though I was damned, with only the mocking Moon and cursed stars to light my way and taunt me in my sorrowful state. Indeed it seemed to me that night and day were not merely akin to one another; ne, the two were one, for darkness plagued me in both.

Alas I was afraid that my torment would never end, but the stars must have wished for my unrequited infatuation with Rosaline to end; the fates, the moirai, the four daughters of Jove and Themis, did indeed smile upon me. By sending that servant across my path and thus leading me to the household of mine father's enemy I have found one whom I truly love. Rosaline? That name doth not grace my lips ne my mind; no, _she _is not Rosaline, for to my love, this swan, doth seem but a crow. My love has beauty that far outshines that of Rosaline. Why, were Rosaline Diane, then my love would be fairer even than Aurora. Even fair Venus would seem a daughter of Nyx were she in _her _presence. My lover's name is Juliet, a name so fair as to fit a beauty such as she. Yes, Juliet is her name, but alas that she is a Capulet and thus an enemy of mine.

The Fates indeed smile upon me, but it remains to be seen how long we will be able to remain together, for when fate smiles upon you once she shall frown upon you twice more.

The hours grow long; I must abed. Goodnight.


	2. Juliet

Two: Juliet

They say that love is blind, and though I would not before have been able to say, I know see that that saying is true in its entirety. Cupid surely cannot see where he shoots for now, by fortune or misfortune, whatever the truth may be, my only love must be condemned as my only hate, for he is the son of my household's greatest foe. Prodigal birth of love it seems to me that I must love a loathed enemy. His name is Romeo and a Montague is he, but what in truth is a name? It is not hand ne foot, ne eye, ne soul, ne any other part of a man. Why, a rose by any other name would still surely smell as sweet, would it not? In all cases, a name is really of no consequence at all. In all cases other than mine own and mine love's. Were he not a Montague, were I not a Capulet, then it is certain we would have married. Were he not a Montague but, say, a Medici, a Borgia or a Farnese, then surely we _could _have married, but alas, Romeo is of the house of Montague, and so our marriage would be forbidden. Why, even our meeting would be forbidden were my household to discover him.

Oh why must it be as such? As soon as I receive the news that I am betrothed to one man I find myself in love with another. I am sorry, father, but I shall never be able to love Paris, for Romeo has stolen my heart away and I fear that I would never love another. I have promised my heart to Romeo and he has promised his heart to me, though he swears it by the Moon: the inconsistent, ever-changing Moon. I fear that if Romeo's love turns out to be as inconsistent as the Moon then my grave is like to be my wedding bed. Oh, Jove, I pray this is not true.

But now I must sleep, for Morpheus calls, and the hours are long before I may see Romeo's face again.


	3. Tybalt

Three: Tyblat

Every year for many centuries has our household played host joyous banquet. Yes, every year this old accustomed feast has been held, and not one misdeed has occurred. Not a single one… until this very night. we Capulet's have few enemies, yet our one foe decided to come in an attempt to ruin our feasting and celebrations. Yes, a dog of the house of Montague. A dog whom I would have been moved to strike had not Lord Capulet himself stopped me. You would think that he of all of us would have had enough sense to let me do away with that Montague dog once and for all, but alas that his senses seem to have left him. Princox, he called me. Princox indeed. _He _is the princox, and a coward at that. I did not stay long afterwards for I knew that the Montague would attempt to woo our fair maidens, and such a sigh would sicken me. Next time, however, he will not be so lucky, for he will feel the bite of steel through his chest and his house will be no more.


	4. Lord Capulet

Four: Lord Capulet

A great feast was held in Verona tonight, and I am grateful that I was the one who held it. The feast shall be the only thing on everyone's lips for many weeks, and our family shall be held in particularly high esteem for many a fortnight.

The feast itself went fine, though there was one disturbance worthy of note. The young Montague decided to appear uninvited and, had it not been for the Prince's warning to both Lord Montague and myself, I would have punished him severely. Tybalt, however, was not so wise as to remember the Prince's warning. Upon sighting the Montague boy Tybalt promptly lost his temper. That in itself was by no means unexpected – Tybalt is about as calm as Jupiter was faithful – but I do with that he would at least _attempt _to keep his temper in check.

However, the feast itself went well other than that one incident. Alas though that I was not able to see whether Paris has begun his courting of my daughter. No matter, the two shall marry even if she protests.

The hour grows late. Until we see what tomorrow may bring.


End file.
